Rahasia Pacarku
by Rosly Namikaze
Summary: Sakura seorang gadis SMA yang cantik dan mungil bertemu seorang laki-laki tampan disebuah cafe. Akhirnya mereka pun berpacaran. Rahasia apa yang dimiliki pacar Sakura itu? mind to RnR?


Holaaa. Im coming ^^

Lagi ulangan tapi ada ide, nyempetin buat bikin fic dulu hahaha.

Doain nilai aku bagus ya ;)

oke langsung aja!

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rahasia Pacarku © Rosly Namikaze

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rate: T

Warning : OOC, abal-abal, mysypo, gaje, EYD

* * *

Rahasia Pacarku

* * *

Namanya Sakura Haruno. Gadis cantik, mungil, manis namun sikapnya masih seperti anak kecil, dan pasti Sakura adalah gadis remaja yang ceria dan sedikit cengeng. Sakura siswa dari Konoha High School, kelas XII-2.

Sakura mempunyai adik laki-laki yang bernama Akasuna no Sasori. Adiknya bermarga berbeda dengan Sakura, hal itu sengaja diberikan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Sakura bermarga sama dengan Ibunya dan Sasori bermarga sama dengan Ayah Sakura yang sekaligus Ayah Sasori. Sasori masih kelas 6 sd. Ia berparas tampan dan lucu. Meskipun sesekali Sasori suka membuat gaduh disekolah dan sesekali suka bertengkar dengan kakaknya sendiri. Namun Sasori adalah anak laki-laki yang sering digerombol oleh anak-anak perempuan disekolahnya.

Sasori yang masih sd namun tingginya melebihi kakaknya sendiri yang sudah SMA, memang Sasori tinggi dan Sakura err bisa dibilang pendek.

Sakura hidup dikeluarga yang sederhana namun hangat. Di rumahnya tak pernah sekalipun sepi dari ocehan ibunya ataupun lawakan ayahnya yang sebenernya tak lucu sama sekali. Belum lagi suara teriakan dari Sakura karena Sasori sering mengganggunya. Sungguh rumah yang tak pernah sepi.

Ibu Sakura membuka salon disamping rumahnya. Dan alhasil rambut Sakura yang panjang sering kali dijadikan bahan incaran ibunya dan hasil mal praktek ibunya. Sasori yang tampan pun bisa disulap menjadi anak perempuan cantik dengan rambut sanggulnya. Sungguh unik sekali keluarga ini.

"Ibuuuu! Kok airnya kosong! Aku tak bisa mandi kalau begini! Mana hari ini ada ulangan! Aaahhhhh" teriak Sakura dari arah mandi. Suara yang nyaringnya itu membuat semua anggota keluarga menutup telingannya erat.

"Eh kakak! Kecil kan suaramu, cempreng tauk!" omel Sasori dengan wajahnya yang kusut. "Dasar kau menyebalkan! Awas yah!" Sakura memukuli Sasori dengan semangatnya. "Monyet terbang!" ayah mereka memulai aksi lawaknya yang sungguh tak lucu itu. "Hentikaaaaannn!" ibu mereka mulai meledak, siapapun yang melihatnya akan langsung diam terpaku dan duduk dengan keringat dingin, begitu pula Sakura, Sasori dan Iteuchi ayah mereka berdua.

Alhasil sarapan pagi ini pun kacau balau. Sakura dan Sasori terlambat pergi ke sekolah. Iteuchi pun telat bekerja ke kantor tetapi masih saja bisa melawak. "Ahhh, telat! Aku pergi bu!" Sakura berteriak sambil berlari keluar rumah dengan rotinya yang masih menempel pada mulutnya sambil kedua tangannya membenarkan dasi pakaian seragamnya.

"Aku juga!" tak lama Sasori turun dengan skateboardnya, mungkin akan lebih cepat memakai benda itu, dan itu termasuk hobinya.

'Drap drap drap' Sakura masih berlari dengan sekeras-kerasnya. Keringatnya bercucuran. Diarah yang berlainan se-seorang sedang berlari kencang dengan skateboardnya dan mengarah kearah Sakura. 'Sraaassh' hampir saja Sakura tertabrak orang itu, kalau saja laki-laki yang tampan itu tidak mahir memainkan skateboardnya.

"Maaf aku buru-buru!" teriak laki-laki tadi berteriak keras. Sepertinya itu untuk Sakura. "Bodoh! hampir saja aku jatuh gara-gara kau! Dasar!" Sakura menggerutu dengan muka masamnya, tapi percuman laki-laki itu sudah berlalu.

5 menit kemudian.

"Sial! Gerbangnya sudah terkunci!" gerutu Sakura sambil ngos-ngosan. "Manjat!" ide gila yang terlintas dipikiran Sakura. Tanpa berlama-lama Sakura mengendap-endap ke belakang sekolah. "Sepi," seringainya sambil bersiap memanjat. "Hap, hap, hap," ucapnya dengan penuh keringat. "Dan ha..huaaaaa" Sakura terjatuh dari pagar sekolah yang ia panjat dan jatuh karena roknya tersangkut. Malang nasibnya.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, Sakura berhasil masuk ke gedung sekolah dengan diketahui seorang guru karena memanjat pagar, Sakura kena hukuman. Berlari sepuluh putaran lapangan sekolah yang sangat luas. Lagi-lagi nasibnya tak beruntung.

"Huweeehhh heh heh," gumam Sakura dengan muka kusutnya menuju tempat duduknya dikelas. "Sakura!" Ino sahabatnya berlari kearah Sakura. "Kemarin Sai menembaku! Aduh senangnya," Ino berteriak-teriak geje. "Lantas apa urusanku?" tanya balik Sakura. "Tak ada! hahahaha" nampaknya Ino sudah gila akibat kejadian itu. "Efek samping ditembak orang yang disukai. Gila." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah horrornya.

* * *

"Trenggggg" Bel tanda pulang berbunyi keras. Sakura Nampak lesu, untuk jalan saja nampaknya tak ada semangat. "Todoke todoke…." handphone Sakura bergetar. 'Kaa-san' memanggil. "Apalagi ini?" Sakura menggerutu sambil memijit tombol di-hpnya.

"Sakura! tolong belikan belanjaan Kaa-san ke Supermarket, belikan ini, ini, ini, dan itu," Ibu Sakura berbicara panjang lebar dengan suara nyaringnya yang membuat telinga sakit. "Uangnya?" tanya Sakura. "Pakai uang mu saja dulu! Sudah yah!" "Tapi Kaa-san.." teleponnya sudah terputus.

"BAD DAY!"

"Huh," Sakura mengusap keringatnya yang bercucuran. Tentu saja, hari ini cuaca di Osaka sangat panas, begitu lah hasil ramalan cuaca ditv tadi pagi. Mini marketnya berada didepan sana. Sebelum mini market beberapa kedai berjejer dan juga toko bunga dan lainnya. Sakura melewati satu-persatu tokonya, saking laparnya Sakura saat jalan terus memandangi kedai-kedai yang berderet disepanjang jalan.

'Kruuuuk' "He? perutku bunyi," seru Sakura sambil cengegesan. Sakura melewati sebuah café coffe. Sampailah pandangan matanya kesebuah objek yang sangat indah untuk dilihat. Seorang laki-laki tampan yang sedang meminum kopinya. Sakura tak henti-hentinya memandangi laki-laki itu. Sampai orang yang dilihatnya pun sadar akan tatapan Sakura yang melongo.

Bukannya pergi ke mini market, Sakura malah masuk kedalam café itu. Semua tempat duduk di café itu penuh. Hanya satu tempat yang cukup kosong walaupun tetap ada yang menempatinya, ya tempat laki-laki yang telah mencuri hati Sakura. Seseorang yang tampan dan keren, dengan sweaternya.

"Um, karena tak ada tempat, bolehkah aku duduk disitu," ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk tempat kosong didepan tempat duduk laki-laki itu. "Ya," jawabnya dengan suara sedikit beratnya, yang membuat Sakura semakin tergila-gila.

* * *

Sakura sudah memesan minuman. Sekarang Sakura sedang mencuri-curi pandang. "Pasti dia mahasiswa!" batin Sakura semangat. "Boleh aku tau namamu?" tanya Sakura pelan. "Sasuke Uchiha." jawabnya. Mereka pun berbincang-bincang sambil menunggu pesanan Sakura datang.

"Jam 6!" Sakura tercekat melihat jam tangan yang ia kenakan. "Pasti kena!" serunya. "Sasuke aku pulang dulu Kaa-san ku pasti marah besar kalau aku pulang telat. "Hn, oh ya boleh aku minta no hp mu?" pinta Sasuke. "Tentu, 08xxxxxxxxxx"

"Nanti malam aku sms," ucap Sasuke yang juga akan beranjak pergi. "Ya, bye-bye Sasuke!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis. Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

Kediaman Akasuna & Haruno

"Mana belanjaannya? Kaa-san kan sudah bilang padamu! jangan pulang telat dan bla bla bla" Ibu Sakura menceramahi Sakura panjang lebar. Sakura hanya tertunduk, sedangkan Sasori menirukan gaya Ibunya yang sedang menceramahi kakak perempuannya itu.

30 menit kemudian.

Sakura merebahkan badannya ke-spring bednya. Lalu tak lama membawa laptopnya dan menyalakannya. Seperti biasa Sakura mengaktifkan _yahoo messenger_nya.

**Sakura Haruno **sekarang _online_

**Sakura Haruno **bilang "**Sasuke :***"

1 detik yang lalu

**Ino Yamanaka : "Sakura! Sasuke siapa?"**

**Tenten : "Saku! Siapa Sasuke?"**

**Hinata Hyuuga : "Saku-chan, Sasuke siapa?"**

**Temari : "Oi! Sasuke siapa?"**

**Sakura Haruno **sekarang _offline_

"Hahahaha," Sakura tertawa sendiri sambil menyimpan laptopnya. Lalu tertidur.

* * *

"Sasuke! tunggu!" seperti biasa sepulang sekolah Sakura akhir-akhir ini sering mampir ke café waktu itu. "Sasuke, mau ke café?" mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju café. "Iya," Seperti biasa mereka bersenda gurau, mengobrol, ya seperti itulah.

"Sasuke! aku mau jujur! aku suka padamu!" seru Sakura. "Hah? serius?" Sasuke memastikan. "Tentu Sasuke! maukan jadi pacarku?" Sakura penuh harap. "Benar mau pacaran denganku?" Sasuke memastikan lagi. "Ia, bagaimana?" Sakura sangat yakin. "Baiklah," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Yehaaa!"

Mulai hari ini Sakura resmi berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Kedua insan itu begitu berseri-seri, menuju lembaran baru yang akan mereka lalui bersama.

Esok Hari-nya di Konoha High School.

"Senangnyaaa," ucap Sakura saat masuk ke kelasnya, dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Sakura! siapa Sasuke?" teman-teman enam serangkainya (Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari dan Matsuri –Sakura) mengahampiri Sakura dengan wajah penasaran. "Siapa yah? hihihhi" Sakura terkikik sambil menghampiri bangkunya. "Ayolaah saku-chan," Ten-ten merayu Sakura. "Mau tau?" Sakura tersenyum. "Mau!" enam serangkai (-Sakura) berteriak kompak.

"Dia pacarku!" seru Sakura lantang. "APA?"

"Ia dia pacarku," Sakura tertawa melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu.

"Kapan jadian?" "Siapa yang nembak, Sak?" "Dimana-dimana?" keadaan di kelas pun seketika ramai sekali. Termasuk para siswa laki-laki yang patah hati karena gadis yang dipuja-pujanya sudah menjadi milik seseorang.

"Yaaahh, tak jadi deh aku mendapatkan Sakura, Hinata saja yah!" Naruto berteriak sambil tersenyum lebar.

"HAHAHAHAHA…." seisi kelas pun tertawa keras, sedangkan Hinata pipinya sudah memerah seperti udang rebus.

Jam istirahat.

"Sakura! kenalakan kita pada Sasuke yah? yah? yah?" Ino merayu Sakura penuh harap. "Oh, iya Sasuke cakep gak?" Tenten pun mulai.

"Eits! Neji mau dikemanain hey?hahaha," Sakura menggoda Tenten dengan antusias.

"Neji? Tetap dihatiku!" ucap Tenten pede.

"Hahahahaha…"

"Hey hey hey! Saku-chan! kami mau ketemu besok di café coffe jam 5 sore dengan Sasuke yah! titik!" Ino menyeringai dengan yang lainnya.

"Oke deal yah!" Sakura tak keberatan dengan keputusan teman-temannya. Sekalian memperkenalkan pacar barunya pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

Beberapa jam kemudian.

"Sakura bye..jangan sampai lupa yah acaranya! Salamkan kami pada Sasuke, jaaa.." enam serangkai (-Sakura) melambaikan tanggannya sambil bergegas pulang, kebetulan rumah mereka saling berdekatan.

"Hihi senangnya punya pacar baru," ucap Sakura sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Hari ini Sakura pergi ke tempat game, tadi Sasori meminta Sakura untuk membelikan sesuatu.

"Sasuke itu mahasiswa bukan yah? ah aku lupa menanyakannya." Sakura berbicara sendiri. "Tapi aku yakin dia mahasiswa, dilihat dari penampilannya sepertinya ia," batin Sakura tertawa riang. Disepanjang jalan menuju tempat game, Sakura bernyanyi pelan sambil mengombang-ambingkan tangannya.

"Sasuke?" Sakura menganga saat sampai di tempat game. "Seragam? Tas ransel? mainan seperti Sasori? Tidaaaaaaakkk!" Sakura berteriak kencang. Untungnya Sakura masih berada agak jauh dari toko game itu.

"PACARKU ANAK SD! OH MY GOOD!"

"Bagaimana ini? yang benar saja! anak SMA punya pacar anak SD? Ti.."

"Sasori! sedang apa dia disana?" Sakura memerhatikan Sasori yang baru keluar dari tempat game itu.

"Gawaaat! Sasuke dan Sasori..bertemaaaaaaaan!"

"Dan aku tak mau dikatai LOLIKON!"

* * *

-To be continued-

* * *

Huwaaahh chap 1 beres -,-

Tadinya mau aku bikin jadi satu chap saja, eh kayaknya kepanjangan deh, Yasud aku bikin 2 chap saja. Bagaimana bagus ndaak? Semoga bagus ya :D

Terinspirasi dari sebuah komik yang bernama 'Secret Base' pinjem dari sahabat :D

Akhirnya saya bikin fic ini hahaha.

A/N : Lolikon: orang yang terobsesi pada anak-anak dibawah umur.

Disini tinggi Sakura lebih pendek sedikit dari Sasuke.

Sasuke sama Sasori satu kelas. Penampilan Sasuke seperti mahasiswa.

Kalau banyak kesalahan maklum yahahaa. Review ditunggu. NO FLAME okey ;)

Ditunggu reviewnya yah!


End file.
